RinXLen siGrE by Aries
by AquaAries19
Summary: "Is this what you really want, Len?" I murmured to him. I love him, but will he be killed in the war? Will I ever see him again?


Rin and Len – SiGrE

Summary – "Is this what you really want, Len?" I murmured to him. I love him, but will he be killed in the war? Will I ever see him again?

_**Rin**_

I walked over to the rose bushes and picked a bunch of roses from the hospital's garden. Hoping that Len will like them,I handed them over to him. "Len, the roses that you wanted me to pick." I smiled at him with sad eyes.

Suddenly, Len started acting strangely. He started tearing the roses vigorously and crushing the petals with both of his hands.

"Len! Have you gone insane?" I shouted angrily at him,shocked at his sudden looked surprised as reality hit him, he took the rose petals and placed them in my hand silently.

How did this happen? He wasn't like this before the war...

It was summer time. I was at home, alone. I could not forget our last conversation before the war started.

"Rin, I need to go to war."

"Why? What happened?"

"A riot broke out during the signing of the peace treaty and we have to fight back." Len looked at me tenderly.

"But Len! You might die, and have you forgotten what happened last time? You were HURT! I want you to be with me forever…" I replied,tears blurring my vision.

"I have to go. Please, Rin. I have to protect our country."

"Is this what you really want, Len?" I murmured to him. I love our country, but will he be killed in the war? Will I ever see him again?

"Rin, PLEASE!"

"Okay Len… Please come back as soon as possible,in ONE piece of course." I tried to crack a joke, disguising my fear of him leaving me forever. He burst out laughing. "Yes, hime-sama!"

I smiled. Please let Len survive in the war… I prayed to god.

I received a mail a few months later. I was elated. Was it Len?Was he finally going to come home? I ripped open the envelope that instant, my world came crashing down.

It was a piece of paper, telling me who was injured or dead, and Len was one of them!

I rushed to the hospital. "Please let Len to be okay, please…" I prayed even harder to god. I went to Len's room and found him to be fine. "Len!" I was glad to see him again.

Len was looking longingly out of the window when I entered his held up the picture we had taken before the war. I noticed there was a hole in it. He looked at me blankly like he was in a trance.

Time stood still at that moment and I could hardly believe it,but...

_Len has forgotten about me._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Len<span>_**

Blood trickled down my head.I took out a picture from my shirt pocket.

I smiled at the picture. The picture showed Rin and I after the previous war. I was injured during the war and Rin took great care of me when I was recovering from my injuries.

Ah… Rin… She was my only source of comfort. She is my guardian angel. _I have to survive, just for Rin_, I thought to myself.

BANG!

A gunshot went through my chest. A searing pain came after that. _No!_ I thought. The picture fluttered out of my grasp. The bullet shot through the place which was previously Rin's face…I reached out for the picture seconds before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I looked out of the window admiring the endless sapphire blue sky.<p>

I glanced at the picture given to me by the nurse. There is a hole on the picture… who is the person next to me in the picture?

"Len!" Someone shouted out interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up. A girl was at the door, looking at me.

I looked at her blankly, wondering if I knew her. She then started to cry, I sat in the hospital bed, silently watching her cry...

* * *

><p>After the girl stopped crying,she brought me out to the garden to get some fresh air. "Do you mind picking some roses for me?" I asked the girl. "Sure," she replied with a sad look in her eyes. After passing me the roses, I felt a wave of melancholy and I started tearing and crushing them. "Len, have you gone insane?" She screamed at me angrily. I widened my eyes in surprise. <em>I guess I have done something wrong<em>, I thought. I picked up the rose petals which have fallen onto my lap and placed them into her palm.

Blood started to ooze out of the wound made by the rose thorns.

The girl took my hand in hers and bandaged it.I felt sorry for crushing the roses and having the girl to go through all the trouble of cleaning up the mess I made...

Soon, she was coughing up blood. I called the doctors for help frantically. After the doctors examined her. I picked a rose and passed it to her when she was lying on her deathbed.

_That was the final time I saw that girl..._

**_Rin_**

I was staring out of the window lost in my own thoughts when Len entered the room holding a bouquet of roses. Len took one out from the bouquet and passed it to me._Why,__does the rose smell like my beloved? _I thought as tears rolled down my cheeks.I closed my eyes and drifted into an eternal sleep...

_**Len**_

At the funeral, the girl laid in a coffin,a peaceful expression on her face. I did not even have the chance to ask for her name...

I looked at the picture I had with me. _Why does that girl look so familiar?_ I thought. _Why I'm I crying?_

After the funeral was finally over. My friends brought me back home. Home… It has been a long time since I had seen it.

I wandered around the house, trying to get used to being at home again. Although I'm home,why do I feel like there is someone missing?

Then, in a certain room next to mine,I saw a chest of drawers.I opened the first drawer and saw a picture similiar to the one I had! But the thing which shocked me the most was that in the picture, the girl next to me is the one whom has just passed away!

Then,memories flooded my mind. I remembered everything. I used to have a wife, she was called Rin.

I took out my picture and did a comparison. Yes… The picture is identical. I gasped. That means… The girl at the funeral is… Rin?

Tears started to flow from my eyes. I fell on my knees. This can't be true… I have just lost the girl, the girl in my dreams… The girl who I loved deeply… The only person who cared about me... My guardian angel...

_Rin..._

* * *

><p>I recommend you to watch the show, siGrE (Rin and Len's PV), before reading this. You will understand the story better.<p>

-Aries

I'm sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors Aries made in the first draft. I have already edited the mistakes and would like to apologise again.

-Aqua


End file.
